Dead Silence
by kluna
Summary: oneshots about Kaiba and Joey... hope you enjoy!
1. Dead Silence

Dead Silence

Joey couldn't help but cling disparately to Yugi. The gang decided to have a dark scary movie night over at the game shop while Yugi's grandpa was out of town for the weekend. And believe me when I say DEAD SILENCE is scary. (**Just so you know, I for one get scared easily, so I have never watched DEAD SILENCE. Just for the record, everything I put down is completely base on what others told me. Hopefully you would still enjoy it**.)

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the whole gang screamed in unison just as the old lady cut off the others tongue. Yugi and Ryou were in tears of fright while Yami and Bakura pretend to put up a tough front, inside, they were screaming. Tristan and Duke were linking hands tightly together and trying to hide the pink blush across their faces. Tea was holding onto Joey with her face buried into his shoulder sleeve. Joey was staring at the screen in shocked. His body was frozen in place and trying as desperately to look away, he wouldn't budge.

"Turn it off!" Tea shrieked, not looking back at the TV even though the scene had already changed. No one dare to move, afraid that if they get closer, something might just come out of the TV and grab them. The gang started looking at each other with eyes that said turn-it-off! The group scooted closer to keep a sudden coldness out of their spot. Wait, where did that cold air come from? The group was about to make their decision on whom should turn off the TV when it started become blurry. The gang froze in their spot. Eyes widen with fear. Coldness surrounds them in a matter of seconds.

"G-Guys?" Ryou stammered shakily. His body started to tremble and no one words managed to come out.

"R-Ry-" "Kill" Joey was cut short by the word kill that just came out nowhere. "Die… Kill… kill…" the voice continued through the dark quiet living room. Ryou burst into a quiet sob in fear, which only adds to the affect of the voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' the group scream from the top of their lungs as the actress in the movie scream. A crazy laughter could be heard from the background. In a count 1 second, the gang dash towards the TV almost tackling it down. They quickly turn it off and turn the lights on.

Once the lights were on, the gang realizes that every one of them was shaking uncontrollably. They all tried to laugh it off, but the scariness was still in the air. "W-Was your h-house always this scary, Yug?" Joey asked trying to add a joking affect with it.

Yugi swallow nervously before answering, "N-No."

"O-Oh, heh," he tried to laugh it off, "W-Well then, I-I guess… I'll go home now. Bye!" and he dash out the door.

* * *

"Damn!" he hadn't known how late it was already. The moon was already to its highest, which means it around midnight. How can he be so stupid and dash out of the game shop without checking what time it was?

Swoosh! The sound of the wind was especially creepy today. The shaking tree just adds another cruel affect to the scene. He gulped and could feel his body stiffen. There's no ghost in the neighborhood right? He flinches as another gush of wind shook the tree leaves. He instantly quickens his pace towards home, not looking back. _Please god! Please let get home without scaring me! _

"Hello," something whispered into his ear causing him to jump and sprung around to find that no one was there. He took a couple of long breath to calm down. Maybe he was hallucinating or paranoid. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of such stupid ghost thing that pop into mind.

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone Mutt?" "Gah!" he sprung around towards the direction of home to find a certain brunet in front of him. He took another deep breath to calm himself down. "K-Kaiba?" he asked in disbelief, "W-What are you doing here? No, more importantly, why are you here?"

Kaiba snorted, "I was on my way from work. Anyway," an amuse smirk spread across his face, "I never knew the Mutt was scared of the dark?"

He growled at the brunet and quickly turns away, "I'm not scared of the dark! For your information, I was just on my way home from watching a scary movie so sorry for being a little scared."

"A Little?" the brunet raise an eyebrow.

Joey glared at him, "Enough about me. So, how did you manage to get behind me twice?"

A smirk returns to the brunet's face, "Simple, I was simply too fast for your eyes to catch up." Joey growl with a death glared. He ignores it and continued, "P.E. certainly comes in handy at times like this."

It was Joey's turn to raise an eyebrow. The brunet continues despite the odd look from the blond, "Anyway, what were you watching that last this long?"

"Oh," he quickly regains his composure and cast aside his odd looks, "DEAD SILENCE."

He was completely taken aback with Kaiba suddenly groan in annoyance. "What?" he asked, casting Kaiba another odd look?

The brunet let out annoying sigh, not directly at the blond, but something else, "Mokuba watches that dumb scary movie all the times. I told him not to, but he couldn't just follow like a good boy."

"Of course, he's not a dog Kaiba," the blonde said in his isn't-it-oblivious tone. Kaiba shot him one of his icy glare, "Who say I think my brother as a dog? All I meant is that he was too spoil."

"Oh," was all he could say in return. Obliviously, the way he said it, definitely sound like a dog comment. Swoosh! The tree started shaking once again causing Joey to flinch even more. Even with Kaiba here, the neighborhood still looks haunted. Come to think of it, didn't Tristan say something about an old lady that died in this neighborhood and her tongue was missing? He clenches his shirt sleeve and bit his lower lips nervously. Damn it, why did the gang have to pick a night such as this for a scary movie night? Oh that's right; Yugi's grandpa was out of town. Damn, even with Kaiba here, it was still creepy.

"Are you ok?" He turns towards the brunet who was looking at him with no emotion what so ever. "You're shivering," he added. The blond hadn't realized he was shivering until the brunet mentions it. He tried to stop, but his body refuses.

Kaiba let out a heavy sigh that startle the blonde a bit. He ignores it and step closer to the shivering puppy. He slowly took off his white trench coat that he almost always had it on. The blonde took a step back, getting a more nervous. "Wear this," the brunet handed him the coat. The blond just stared at it, not sure if he should take it. The brunet let out an impatient sigh and pulls back the coat. Joey just kept staring at where his hand had been.

Suddenly, something warm embraces his shoulders and back. His head shot up to find sapphire eyes looking into his own. He didn't realize Kaiba had gotten so close to him. The brunet pulls the trench coat closer around the blond, keeping his eyes on the amber one just below his.

Joey turns away after a warm feeling manages to surface upon his cheeks. He took hold of the trench coat and manages a genuine smile as he looks back to the brunet, "Thanks!"

He suddenly gotten the urge to do something to the blond in front him, but decided to go against it. He moved back as Joey push his arms through the coat. The coat was very warm in fact, and smell like Kaiba. The scent was fresh and made his heart all fluttery. He resists the pink blush coming to his face by saying something to end the awkward air starting to fill the air around them. "Um, that reminds me. Why are you walking when you can probably get someone to pick you up?"

Kaiba, who had his gaze away from the blond, finally looks back at him, "Sometimes I walk. It's good for my health."

"Oh," he said, running out of words or something to start a conversation.

"Aren't you going home?" the brunet asked after another silence.

The blond nodded, "Then… I guess I'll see you around. Oh!" he realize he still had the coat on and started to take it off, but suddenly, two hands stopped him from doing anymore. "Kaiba?" he asked looking up at the brunet with a confused look.

"Keep it on," was his response. The blond obediently obey and fix the trench coat. The brunet reached out a hand towards the blond. Joey looks up with the same exact confused look. The brunet frown impatiently and forcibly took hold of the blonde's hand pulling him towards his destination.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked in a panic sort of tone. A blush managed to escape his face onto his cheek.

"Taking you home," came the response of the brunet.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're probably cried if I have left you here," he replied keeping his face forward and out of the blonde's view.

"I won't cry," the blond growled.

"But you would have feel scared," the brunet respond with a hidden smirk.

Joey shrugs when he couldn't say anything back. The brunet was right after all. If he had been alone, he would be even more scared than he was before. In fact, he might have cried in fear if he was alone. But, he was happy that Kaiba was there. Wait, Kaiba's house isn't even on this direction.

"Kaiba, why are you really here? Your street isn't even in this direction."

The brunet was silent. He didn't reply but rather continued to lead the blond home, with their hands linking together. The blond was starting to lose his patient for the brunet. Can't he just answer a simple question? "Because I saw you."

"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked. He was too lost in thoughts to make out what the brunet had said.

"No," the brunet replied a little louder.

"Oh," he said and then turns away. "Um… Kaiba?" he hesitated.

"What?" the brunet replied.

Joey stopped walking pulling the brunet back a little. Kaiba hissed and turns around to glare at the blond who was genuinely smiling. The brunet's glare faded almost as soon as it had come. "Joey?" he asked, a little concerned.

The blond continues to smile, "Thank you!"

A faint blush creeps onto the brunet's face. Luckily, the dark was able to hide it. He cleared his throat to break the awkwardness around him and continues to walk forward pulling his blond puppy behind. "You welcome," he whispered after another silence. The blond chuckle lightly knowing the brunet was embarrassed.

"What's so funny?' the brunet asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Joey grins and shook his head, "It's nothing. Ne, you call me Joey just now!"

The brunet flush bright red, "I-I did not!"

The blond grin happily at the other teen's embarrassment, "You're blushing," he teased.

Kaiba sent him a death glare, "Shut up!"

Joey couldn't help but laugh. He stopped once again, but this time he pulls the brunet closer so he could whispered something into his ear. The brunet flushed as the blond let out another faint laugh.


	2. Letter To Me

**Letter To Me**

It's been exactly 3 years after their marriage. The time has finally come for him to share his treasure with his husband. His treasure consist of an old notebook, a little pink girly eraser he got from his sister for his 10th birthday, a candy wrapper that was the first candy he had ever eaten, an old photo of his grandmother, an old winkle brown rose that used to be red; that Seto gave him on their first date, their wedding picture, and a white… envelope? He doesn't remember ever adding a white envelope to the collection. So, where did it come from?

The whit envelope seems the oldest, but he couldn't have put it there right? He reaches for the envelope and turn it back and forth to examine it. The only thing written on it was, **Letter To Me**. He stared at it oddly before deciding to take a look inside. He just hope it isn't something he's not suppose to see or read.

He nervously tears the envelope opened and reached for what's inside. Luckily it was just a plain white paper. He set the envelope down and unfolds the paper. _Dear Myself_, he began reading. Honestly, the handwriting was quite messing and hard to read.

_Dear Myself, _

_I know that when I read this again, it will be when I'm older and wiser. I know I won't believe I wrote this myself, so I'll just say something that only we know. Inside the house, under our bed, there's a secret compartment in the floor where we kept our treasures. We kept the treasures inside a wooden box from our grandmother the day before she died. _

_Now then, I hope I understand that I'm not some stalker or something. I'm just a little 11 in a half year old boy who believed myself years from now will be reading a letter from myself. I know it's weird for a boy to write a letter back to him self, actually, it's weird also when other people do it. Anyway, I just wanted to say, how am I doing years from now? _

_Wait, I think it's too forward. Ah whatever at least I know its me that's reading this and not someone weird people out there. Ok then; let's begin what I wanted to tell myself. _

_Do you remember the little brunet boy we met in the park that night we ran away from home? I still can't believe we were only 8 then. Anyway, do you remember how blue is eyes were? It especially blue liked the ocean. It's too bad we didn't ask for his name. _

_Do you remember what he promised us that night? _

In fact, he does remembered. He can't believe he forgotten all about that little boy.

_He promised to marry us so that we won't be separated. Even though we only played for a little while, it felt like we knew each other for a long time. I wonder how that little boy is dong? Would he still remember the promise? Maybe not, there was no point for him to remember. _

_Oh, do you remember that little blond girl that just wouldn't leave us alone? What was her name again? I don't remember. Anyway, she was so annoying and irritating. She would always cry whenever we refused to play with her during recess. Gosh she was so annoying! But she was kind of cute in a way. At least she finally had given up now. _

_Oh I just remember, you know that tri hair color boy and his taller look alike? I thin their names are Yugi and Yami? I've heard their grandpa opens up a game shop close to our house. It was pretty cool! I met a brown hair girl there too. Her name is Tea. She likes to dance and was telling me things about friendship and a bunch of other stuff that I don't remembers. I guess she likes to talk? _

_That reminds me, I met another brunet boy, but he wasn't the beautiful brunet we met that night. His head looks like a pencil in a way, but he was really nice. His name is Tristan and he's funny too. Oh, I met two British with white hair that looks alike too. They are called Ryou and Bakura. They're cool too, except the Bakura. He's kind of crazy and an excellent thief. He stole the teacher wallet in front of everyone, but like wise, no one saw. He only told me later on and got scolded by Ryou. It was funny to see Bakura sulk. _

Joey chuckle lightly and continued reading.

_You know, I asked mom what it feels like to love somebody, and she said that it was a happy feeling that can't really be explained. She also said that one day I'd know. I can't wait for the day I finally know what love is. But I bet you know already know right? _

_You're so lucky to know. I bet you're happy too. Good, because I wouldn't want to be alone for the rest of my life. By the way, I hope we met the beautiful brunet soon. I just hope that he will remember us. _

_Love, Myself _

_P.S. I want to marry the beautiful brunet too! _

Joey burst out chuckling at himself. Who would have thought he would write something so cute like that back then? And that's not all, who would have thought the beautiful brunet was Seto? The world is such a small place.

"Joey? What are you doing?" He sprung around and looked up at his beloved brunet, who was leaning on the doorframe with his arm cross over his chest.

A genuine smile spread across his face, "Seto, come here. I want to show you something."

"Show me what?" he asked with a confused look.

"My treasures!" he replied with another genuine smile.


End file.
